The Tear
by desdamona
Summary: One bad decision leads to another, as Ban’s foul mood over the current lack of funds opens a opportunity for Ginji to take a recovery job alone. Final chapter posted.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Getbackers does not belong to me.

The Tear

Ch. 1

"AWWWW Ban-chan, how come we can't get any dinner?" A whiney Ginji protested.

"Look eel, we had to get our car out in case there is another mission coming up. And whatever else of the funds we had YOU already ate."

"Hey, don't make it sound like it was just me…"

"Maybe not, but you were the one that was all "oh Ban-chan we should really celebrate at that cheap looking all you can eat restaurant…" that was not at ALL so cheap or even mildly affordable. And in a dangerous moment of feeling secure after getting paid, I was stupid enough to actually let YOU make the decision. So genius whatever we ate there is just going to have to hold us for as many meals as it should have bought!"

"Ban-chan…I already said I was sorry…"

"Yes, well saying sorry isn't going to fill our stomachs."

The two habitually money-frustrated getbackers had been arguing their way into the small café they called their business headquarters. Much to Paul's chagrin his once quitecafé was once again invaded by the ranting of Ban Midou. Not, that he wasn't used to it by now. Paul quickly assed what he could of the situation to prepare for what would inventively come next. Either Ban was about to break something or Ginji was going to use his puppy eyes to ask for food.

"Master…."

And there were the deep chocolate brown puppy eyes. Paul sighed. It was better than Ban tearing up the café absentmindedly, and yet almost harder to deal with. Dark glasses or not Paul quickly looked away. But, before he could even say anything Ban but in.

"Geese Ginji, don't even bother. We have an astronomical tab at this point."

" A ast..er…what?"

"Don't hurt your head Gin. Get some water and we will wait here out of the heat for Hevn. She said she had some info on a job coming up this week. Maybe we can get a head start."

Ginji nodded but slumped down on the counter. Ban was in one of his particularly bad moods today. Even if he was used to Ban's attitude when they were lacking in funds, he couldn't help but begin to feel his feelings be hurt a little. But, he would do as he was told and wait it out. He could only hope Hevn had a decent job this time. Though that was hoping a little too much even for Ginji. Ginji's thoughts were interrupted by Ban's cell phone ringing.

Ban gave Ginji a sly smile as he answered the phone in a proud tone. "Hello, you have reached the famous Getbackers. Ready to retrieve any of your precious lost of stolen goods, how can I help you?"

Ginji couldn't help but let out a small giggle at Ban's over the top business tone, but quickly halted when he saw Ban's expression drop. Whatever the caller on the other end had said, had not made Ban very happy.

"Look buddy, I don't know how you happened to get this number but, I don't…." Ban stopped suddenly.

Ban swore and looked at Ginji. "Hey, stay put a moment I'll be right back."

With that Ban stepped outside the Honky Tonk to continue the phone call.

"What was that about?" Paul questioned raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it's not going to put Ban-chan in a better mood." Ginji sighed slumping back to his moping position on the counter.

"Heh, I know how that can be. You want a coffee?" Paul asked giving in a bit.

"Thanks Master." Ginji managed to smile.

* * *

Ginji sipped his coffee and watched Ban outside of the Honky Tonk's windows. He hadn't gone far, that Ginji was glad for, but whatever the conversation was about it sure was taking a long time and a lot of Ban's characteristic ruffling his hand through his long spikes as he was trying to think hard about something. Then Ginji saw Ban put the phone away and lean his back against the glass. He drew out a cigarette and stayed outside a while longer.

Feeling some tension Paul looked up from his newspaper. "Well?"

"I don't know." Ginji answered timidly, "I guess I'll go see what's up."

As if on cue, Ban then flicked out his cigarette and reentered the Honky Tonk. Looking down at the floor and then up at Ginji he started to speak as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"Well, Ginji looks like Hevn will be taking a while longer to get to us with that job."

"You talked to Hevn-san too?" Ginji asked questionably.

Ban looked away casually. "Eh, well I heard it fell through. So we have some free time for a bit."

"Ban-chan we always have free time." Ginji looked puzzled at Ban's suddenly odd actions. It was hard for Ban to lie to Ginji and if this was where Ban was going he was off to a shakey start, that much he could tell.

"Yeah, baka. But what I mean is, no job, no food money, so we might as well make the best out of it. You could go hang out with some of your friends for a bit. Of course I am sure you could get a meal out of it." Ban snickered.

Ginji was not fooled. "And you're coming along?"

"Well, actually I got an old friend in town. He suggested we meet up for drinks. So we both go out and have some fun and get some food out of it. Not a bad idea eh?"

Ginji looked at Ban a bit sheepishly. "Uhhh, Ban-chan I really didn't think you had old friends."

Ban huffed. "Well what about Himiko."

"That's what I mean…"

"Aw, Ginj. You can't comepare Himiko to other peole. You've seen how she acts. This guy…he's really just an old acquaintance."

"Fine. Then I'll go with you."

Ban glared at the suddenly very stubborn eel. Normally Ginji would go along with even the craziest of Ban's plans. But then again, normally such plansalways had included the two of them, and Ginji knew how to pick his battles. Fortunately Ban did too.

"No."

Ginji looked at Ban with hurt eyes. Shit, Ban would rather fight Fodou with one hand tied behind his back and blindfolded than have to look into those pleading eyes. Backed into a corner Ban's anger with himself lashed out at Ginji.

"Shit, Ginji. We don't have to go freaking everywhere together!"

There was a sudden silence as Ginji looked at Ban with a bit of shock that quickly clouded over into some emotion that Ban couldn't even place. Ginji looked down and gave a soft sad smile.

"Ah, you're right Ban-chan. Gomen."

Ban came over to tussle Ginji's hair but Ginji wouldn't look at him.

"Yeah. It'll be fine Ginji. We'll both go out for some fun and meet up tonight in the ladybug by park. Eh?"

"Sure Ban-chan," was Ginji's weak reply.

Ban mentally cursed himself. This would have to do for now. He didn't have time to waste at the moment. He knew he would just have to make it up to Ginji later. Though looking at Ginji now, he began to wonder if his cause was really worth it. He'd much rather had Ginji be just excited to go out with his friends. But, he knew Ginji was not that daft. Hell, he'd even preferred Ginji to be pissed at him right now. Anything othrer than the dull numbness that Ginji was giving off now. Looking at him now reminded Ban of the lost boy he once knew in the Limitless Fortress.. He pushed the thought away. He'd make it up to Ginji once he got back for sure.

"Okay Ginji. I'm off, use the phone here at the Honky Tonk to call Thread Spinner or something. I'll see ya tonight ok."

"Sure Ban."

Ban halted in his steps out the door a bit at the lack of the familiar "chan" Ginji usually attached to his name. He turned to Ginji giving a pensive half smile.

"Hey, try to stay out of trouble too, ok." He tried to joke.

"You too." Was all Ginji said stoically.

"Right. Eh, see ya Paul."

Paul waved as Ban left the Honky Tonk that was followed by a barely audible groan as he looked at Ginji.

"So what's the plan now?" Paul asked looking at Ginji.

Ginij sat stiff and quietly for a bit. Paul could not tell if he was thinking or concentrating. Concentrating on suppressing something. Paul gave a worried look and placed a hand on Ginji's shoulder shaking him lightly.

Ginji looked up and responded simply. "Hevn-san is here."

"What?" Paul asked looking up and around the café seeing no one. Then outside the windows he saw Hevn turn the corner and enter the Honky Tonk.

Paul looked at Ginji questionably. Had he felt her presence before…

"AH, Gin-chan! So good to see you. I have got a job for you." Hevn happily announced.

To be continued…

* * *

Thanks for reading and thank you to my splendid Beta Iksugui.T


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The Get Backers belong to Rando Ayamie and Yuya Aoki, but I can still daydream.

CH. 2

Ginji looked up at Hevn sighing but doing his best to smile.

"Sorry Hevn-san, Ban-chan's not here right now."

"Not here? What do you mean not here? I tried calling his cell phone but it was busy for a while and now it's off, so I figured he'd just be here."

"Yeah, well he's out for tonight."

Hevn looked at Ginji with a concerned stare.

"Did you two get into a fight or something?"

"Eh, well no, not exactly. I mean sort of…"

"You are obviously troubled Gin-chan. Why don't you tell me what happened."

"I don't even know Hevn-san. It wasn't like a fight or our usual playful arguing. He was just in a bad mood…"

"Which is nothing new." Hevn interjected.

"Yeah, but he got this funny phone call. And, at first he seemed a bit upset at who ever was on the other end but, then later told me an old friend of his wanted to meet up tonight."

"Ha! Ban has an old friend!"

"Right, but that's not how I said it. Still, my mentioning it didn't help. And, I wanted to go along to make sure he was really going to be ok but, that only made him more upset."

"Hmmm." Hevn seemed to ponder it all together. "Well Gin-chan, it's not like you really have to worry. Ban-kun is a big boy, he can take care of himself ya know. AAAAAAnnnnndd….well if you are really worried at him still being upset, you could always take this job yourself to earn some big money. I am sure the mention of new money would turn him right around again."

"Hevn-san," Giinji groaned. "Ban-chan's not that shallow."

"Really?" Hevn and Paul both seemed to chime in at once.

"Yes, really." Ginji responded a bit defensively. "Besides, Ban-chan and I have a sort of…well rule about jobs."

"About the 'S' again?" Hevn continued.

"Yeah. We aren't supposed to go on a job without each other. I know it sounds silly, but it's for safety… and well a lot of reasons."

"If its about safety, why not invite Shido on the job."

"Awww, Hevn-san, that would only make Ban-chan MORE upset with me…"

"Right. Maybe that was a bad idea. But, I don't think you taking the job is."

Ginji sighed, seeing that he was getting nowhere. Hevn only took that as an opportunity to win Ginji over.

"Ok Gin, maybe Ban-kun isn't quite so shallow to only care about the money. But, I am sure it would make him happy. It would be like a surprise."

"Well, that probably would make him pretty happy to not have to worry about money again, after I screwed up our last pay check…."

"Or, think of it as you showing him your worth."

"You think I need to show him my worth?" Ginji whimpered looking more miserable.

"Ah, no no. That's not what I mean. Just…"

Ginji looked up at Hevn again with a weak but playful smile.

"This job must have a pretty big commission for you Hevn-san."

"Eh, hee hee hee." Heven gave a faulty laugh as she saw that Ginji had caught her.

"Then why aren't you asking Shido?"

"Look Ginji it's a complicated job and it involves the government. Well, not directly, but we'll get to that. Anyhow, they asked for the best and I gave them the best two recovers I knew. That said there was a lot of preparation for what had to go into this mission, and I have already invested you into it."

Ginji raised his hands in protest.

"Now wait a minute…you did what already?"

"I said I have already handled some of the necessary preparations for this mission, and the rest we will have to take care of quickly."

"But, I didn't agree to do it!" cried Ginji beginning to get nervous.

"Oh but it's a wonderful idea. Besides, if you really need a partner, I can be your partner via radio. So, more like your navigator, but it'll be just as helpful." Hevn said now getting up and pulling on the blonde's arm.

"Ah, ah wait Hevn-san!"

"Ginji, you said yourself that the extra money would probably make Ban cheer up, right?"

Ginji stopped and looked at Paul who was conveniently pretending to occupy himself with an old newspaper again.

"Fine, Hevn-san. I'll do it."

"Great! I'll tell you the details on our way to pick up our supplies."

Ginji gave Paul a somewhat defeated wave as Hevn continued to lead/drag him out of the café.

Paul waved back and put his newspaper down. This generation of getbackers still had a lot to learn in his mind. But, he of all people knew that some lessons you just had to experience for yourself to understand them. Paul picked up his newspaper and continued to pretend he was not a little worried for the boys. He wasn't sure who he was trying to fool though.

* * *

The job sounded easy enough; well at least according to Hevn. The building Ginji needed to break into was not heavily guarded and had a basic security system. It was a simple three step process: shut down the system, retrieve the desired item, and get out. No problem, just some minor contingencies. Like the object could not be exposed to any level of electric fields.

"What?!" Ginji exclaimed as he heard Hevn mention the, in her opinion, slight setback.

"And you chose me for this job?"

"Hey, I wasn't done explaining. I told you earlier that the government was involved right? Well, they do their background checks. They probably have more info on you and Ban-kun than you would like to know about. But, they trusted my recommendations and prepared something to help you with your electricity.

"So you're saying I can still use my electricity?"

"Nope, no at all." Hevn said a bit to cheery.

Ginji sighed. This was getting way too complicated already. He silently wished Ban was with him.

"Fine, then maybe you should tell me more about what I CAN do?"

"Here," Hevn said reaching for the keys to her apartment. "Come inside and I'll show you."

Once inside Ginji looked around at the mass of equipment she had on her kitchen table. A lap top, antennas, some transmitter looking things Ginji had never seen before, and wasn't sure what they were, and then in the corner of the room hanging on the coat rack was a long black rubber suit and bike helmet. With a smile on her face Hevn pointed to the suit triumphantly.

"Tada!"

"Hevn-saaaaannn…" Ginji wailed a worriedly. "You want me to…"

"Wear it? Yep! It's a fully insulated rubber suit to protect the item we are to retrieve from any possible currents you could let off. It's got gloves, boots and with the helmet on you will be completely covered. Not only that you'll look GREAT!"

Ginji let out a small groan. He was pretty sure this was way worse than some of the crazy costumes Ban had made him wear.

"Hey, I told you I was prepared didn't I? Now look I even went to all of the trouble of borrowing it from the government agency that hired us. Its fully functional and the helmet has a radio transmitter that will let me talk to you trough the mission."

Ginji still eyed the form fitting, uncomfortable looking, thing questionably.

"Speaking about the mission here are the full specks. You are recovering a rock no bigger than a baseball that contains certain unnatural elements. Its classified name is the "Tear". Apparently whatever it is, is thought to have fallen from space. However the government was not willing to admit its existence and connection to space in order not to scare the public or attract other countries attention. However druting the cover up, there was a major blunder, and somehow it was transfered to a local lab as a normal study. The lab there has found out that it reacts to high electric fields and so now the government wants to get the Tear back before the lab finds out any more. Apparently it could be potentially very dangerous. Now, this job is still going to have to be very secretive, so if anything goes wrong, we are supposed to have no ties to the government, got that?"

"And just what is it that you are worried about going wrong?"

"Well I am guessing that high energy fields could create some reaction like an explosion. But, that's why you got the suit and a strong hold box that should also help protect it once you retrieve it. And then there is the other problem. Another country has also found out about its whereabouts and has hired a famous requisition service to get it first."

"It's not Akabane is it?"

"No, no. He only transports."

"And murders people for fun!" Ginji cut in, "How can you be sure, if he heard I'd be connected to this job alone he wouldn't come?"

"Hey calm down, I am your partner here for this one right? So first of all I already looked into who the rival recoverer was, and its no one we know. It's someone by the name of Terror. And second, no one should know it is you on this job. It's top secret, so I went ahead and took the liberty of making a code name for you."

"A code name?"

"Yes, on this mission you are the great and valiant recoverer….Malice."

Ginji groaned for what felt like the fiftieth time that day. "Malice?" Hevn was sure getting into this, way toointo it. Ginji had no idea she could be such a drama queen. He did suppose it was good he didn't know the other retriever though. That would mean he wouldn't accidentally run into Shido, or the dreaded Hishiki. Still the name Terror didn't exactly sound comforting. And this recover wasn't as much as a recover but as Hevn had mentioned before,from a requisition group. And thieves usually had less morals or sense of fair play.

"WHAT?! Its tough and kind of romantic sounding. Besides you should be grateful, Ban's was going to be Smarm."

Ginji coked his head but decided not to inquire further.

"Trust me it fits him. Now suit up, we have to get ahead of the other recoverer."

Ginji took the suit to Hevn's bedroom and changed as quickly as he could. Well, as quickly as getting into a rubber suit would allow. Once fully covered he looked into the mirror. Instantly his eyes went wide and he turned chibi form, running out to Hevn while flailing his arms and yelling protests.

"Hey, wait. What? Sheesh. Calm down I can't even hear you."

There was a click in Ginji's ear as Hevn put on one of the transmitters headsets, and then he could hear Hevn's voice through the speaker in the helmet.

"Ok, Gin-chan. Tell me what's wrong."

"I LOOK RIDICULOUS!"

"Now Gin-chan." Hevn couldn't help but laugh a little, "I know Ban has put you in worse outfits, remember the school girl outfit? Besides, we have a job to do and you have to act professional. Would you rather blow up in massive explosion?"

Chibi Ginji shook his head and then returned to normal.

"There, you look great! Just like the X-men from the movies!"

Ginji sighed. "Fine, and how am I getting there?"

"You'll take my motorcycle."

Under Ginji's visor he knew Hevn couldn't see the doubtful frown he was wearing, but it was probably for the best. Ban had insisted after some troubles several missions back that Ginji learn to drive any get away vehicles they had available to them. And that included the ladybug and a crash course in riding Himiko's motorcycle. Hevn's bike had a little more power to it, but if he was supposed to act professional he figured he'd just have to handle it.

* * *

Driving to the lab had gone somewhat smoothly. There were a few rough patches as Hevn's motorcycle was much heavier on turns than Himiko's had been. The trip was also easier with Hevn as his navigator, but it also meant she was always clamoring in his ear to hurry up, or pick up his speed. As much as Ginji was getting more comfortable with the bike as he rode to the lab, he was still not willing to push his luck.

"Ok, Gin-chan. You should see the building coming up on your left. To avoid early detection, it's probably best to park you bike near the road and continue on foot."

"I see it." Ginji replied as he slowed the bike. "So do you want me to cut out the security system?"

"No, of course not. The Tear is in the basement level and well secured, but we can't take any chances. If you were to short circuit anything it still could send out a strong electric field. The client gave me access to the labs system, so I should be able to cut it off from my computer here."

Ginji shook his head a little. This was sure a different recovery than he was used to. But, he would follow Hevn's lead. As Hevn disabled the security system Ginji easily took out two of the guards outside.

"I thought you said there were four guards?"

"Yes Gin-chan. Three outside and one should be inside."

Ginji looked around cautiously as he entered the building with the guard's keys. The other guards had been no match for him, even with out using his electricity, but he would still have to be careful.

The inside of the lab was eerily quiet. Ginji followed Hevn's instructions through the long stark white hallways that had rows of doors with little windows. He could not help but have the creepy feeling of being watched and actually hoped to run into the other two guards soon.

"Okay. At the end of this hall there should be steps leading to the basement. My blue prints end there, so once inside the basement you will have to find the Tear yourself. It will probably be in a secured safe. In the front pocket of your backpack is a list of possible combinations to the safe. But once you open it you must quickly put the tear in the protective strong hold box I gave you. To be safe I will be silencing our radio signal until after you have secured the tear."

"Right. I am at the basement door now Hevn-san."

"Switching to radio silence. I will talk to you again in five minutes. Good luck!"

Hevn leaned back in her chair. The recovery was going smoothly so far, too smoothly.

Usually Ban and Ginji had some sort of major challenge to face in a mission. She laughed to herself, maybe it was just Ban's bad luck with money that had always been holding them back. Still, the five minutes of silence seemed more like five hours. She hoped Ginji would be safe. As much as the Get Backer's and Hevn's relationship could be viewed as almost hostile at times by others, the boys had always meant a lot to her. She would hate to have something bad happen to Ginji under her watch and dreaded the very idea of dealing with Ban afterwards. Hevn shuddered and pushed the thought away. She had great faith in Ginji and she would just have to hold onto that for another long three minutes.

* * *

Ginji closed the lid to the strong hold box with the Tear now safely inside. He then let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. That wasn't too bad. Though he wasn't sure just how safe this little box really was. He saw nothing special about it, as he placed the box back in his back pack and closed the door to the lab's safe. He turned to head back to the basement door when his senses picked up something he hadn't noticed before. Ginji quickly dove to the right as he avoided a heavy blow that left a large dent in the safe.

"Ah!…" Ginji tried to pry his eyes away from the mangled safe as he avoided the next attack.

Hevn clicked the radio back on only to hear the sounds of breaking glass beakers and smashing wood. "GIN-CHAN! What's going on?"

Hevn could hear Ginji panting and what she hoped was the sound of him avoiding the next few attacks.

Ginji braced himself against the wall to regain a good fighting stance. He glared up at his attacker and his eyes went wide. "SHIT!"

"GINJI! Hey! What's happening?!" Hevn was worried now. Ginji was not the type to usually swear and she felt helpless on the other end.

"The other recoverer … is Ban-chan!"

To be continued….

* * *

Note from the Author:

A huge thanks to my fabulous Beta Iksugui!!

Also, thanks for the reviews. I am always happy to see the story is being enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Getbackers. Pity.

Ch.3

Now it was Hevn's turn to swear. This was not something she had anticipated. Why would Ban be the other recoverer…

"Well, does he know it's you?" Hevn asked. Another large crashing sound was heard in response.

"Ow…no, Hevn-san… I REALLY don't think so."

Ginji picked himself up as fast as he could. Ban's last swipe had sent Ginji flying into the table. He couldn't take his helmet off to let Ban know it was him, and Ban wouldn't hear him if he spoke. In a desperate attempt Ginji flailed his arms to signal Ban to stop.

"What's the matter Malice?" Ban said with a sarcastic smile. "You don't want to play?"

Ginji shook his head side to side.

"Fine, then hand me over that backpack and my next snake bite won't have to lop off your head."

Ginji raised his eyebrows. He was quickly learning that being on the opposite side of a Ban's recovery was not a fun place to be. This recovery had suddenly gotten a lot harder.

"Hevn-san, what should I do? I don't want to fight Ban-chan, and even if I had to I wouldn't be able to beat him with or without my electricity."

"Gin-chan, you can't just give up on this. I don't know what Ban's motivations are. But the fact that he is the other recoverer means he's working for the repossession service. Ban-kun may not know what he's gotten himself into, and we can't allow those thieves get a hold of a potentially powerful weapon. If you can't beat Ban, maybe you can at least outrun him."

Ginji was doubtful even that was possible, but Hevn was right and he would have to try. Now he just needed an opening.

"Hey. Don't think that just sitting there will buy you time until your partner gets here. I have been looking forward to taking that bastard out for boasting that he is the best in the business. Where is this Smarm anyway?"

Ginji being the honest soul that he was, pointed directly at Ban. Ban, however missed what he was trying to say, and instead looked behind him expecting to see the other recovery agent in a sneak attack.

Although Ginji was disappointed that Ban hadn't understood his gesture, this was still the opening he had been asking for, and he quickly turned to sprint back up the basement stairs and back out the hallway.

"Why you…I can't believe it! That is the oldest trick in the book! You dirty…"

"Gin-chan! You got past him?"

"Yeah, for now. But, now Ban-chan's pissed!"

"Well just keep going, you have to make it back to the bike. You can do it Gin-chan!"

Hevn's words were little comfort as Ginji thought of all the times Ban and him had playfully raced each other on a mission. They had started the game on their very first mission together. They were each always determined to out do the other and reach their goal first. Still, they had always ended as they started, side by side. Ginji had been ahead several times, but he suspected that somehow Ban was holding back a bit.

Startled from his memory Ginji could hear Ban now right behind him.

"No one pulls a fast one on the great Midou Ban-sama!" Ban yelled as he grabbed for the backpack.

However, since the backpack was strapped to Ginji, Ginji also went down with the backpack and causing Ban to trip over him and slide in a not so graceful face plant into the floor.

Ginji scrambled to his feet and continued to run, unfortunately stepping on top of Ban on the way.

"Dah! Gomen, gomen, gomen…."

"Oh, that is it you little punk!" Ban threatened as he started to peel himself from the floor a second time.

"Hmmm, _now_ Ban sounds pissed." Hevn said.

"Yeah, I kind of just stepped on him…"

"Ha! Good for you Gin-chan!"

"Hevn-san!" Ginji scolded.

"Do you have a good lead now?"

"I think so I .."

Ginji was abruptly cut off as Ban appeared before him. Ban grabbed Ginji by the neck and slammed him against the wall.

"Sorry kid, I don't have time for this, and it's probably way past your bedtime."

Ginji knew Ban wouldn't kill him or anyone for that matter. At least he didn't think so. But he also had never thought Ban would be working for a reposition group again. He felt his mind cloud, as it got harder to breath. No, Ban wouldn't kill him, but Ginji still could not afford to pass out here.

"Hold on Gin-chan! I am hooking up the security again and setting off the lab's alarm." Hevn yelled to keep Ginji awake.

Ginji wanted to tell her it was a bad idea. There were still two guards somewhere and he wan not sure if Ban had taken them out or not. However, he had no breath and no other options.

With a high pitch shriek and flashing lights the alarm went off.

"What the hell is going on?!" Ban yelled as he glanced around and his grip loosened.

It wasn't much, but it was enough for Ginji to grab a breath before one of the guards came running out of one of the labs. Shocked to see a street punk with spiky hair and a guy covered in black rubber form head to toe in his normally quiet boring lab, the guard reached for his gun.

"Aw shit! How could you not at least take out all of the guards and the security system? And you call yourself a recover!" Ban shouted and he threw Ginji off the wall and out of the line of fire.

"Thank goodness." Ginji said with a sigh smiling at Ban.

"Does that mean my plan worked?" Hevn questioned.

"Well not exactly. Now we are being fired at. But, Ban-chan is still Ban-chan at least."

Another bullet flew by and grazed the backpack. There was a small clink as it just skimmed the safe box inside.

"Damn it. Keep that stupid rock safe, or I will have to doubly kick your ass when I get back to you." Ban yelled back to the man known as Malice, as he launched himself at the guard.

Ginji could hear Ban's signature snake bite behind him, but he kept running with out looking back. Ban could take care of himself, and though this was almost like they were working together, Ginji knew if Ban caught up with him now the next snake bite would be for him.

* * *

As Ginji made his way back to Hevn's bike he passed the ladybug. He felt his stomach knot as he realized he'd much rather preferred trying to outrun Ban on foot that riding Hevn's bike versus Ban's Ladybug. Especially with Ban's driving skills or lack there of, depending on how one would look at it.

"Hevn, I am almost to the bike, but I hope you have a good escape route that Ban doesn't know of."

"Finally something I can do again. Of course I can clear us a clean get away. Just follow my lead Gin-chan." Hevn said all too confidently.

Ginji paused slightly, pushing of his apprehensive feelings. As he jumped on the bike he quickly promised himself this was the first and last recovery mission he did without Ban. Well, without Ban as his partner at least.

"All right once you are back to the main road head north." Hevn directed.

"North? Which way is north?"

"What? Back towards Shinjuku."

"…"

"Left! Just go towards your left." Hevn rolled her eyes remembering a past comment of how the blonde getbacker's internal compass was almost useless due to his electric abilities. She has better be a really good navigator now.

From the road Ginji could see the Lasybug's headlights from the parking lot of the lab.

"Hevn-san, Ban-chan's gotten to the Ladybug now."

"So the real fun begins eh?"

"Whatever you say Hevn-san."

"How fast are you going right now?"

"Er… sixty five miles per hour."

"Sixty five! Gin-chan, Ban goes 65 in a school zone. You have to do better than that."

"Hevn-san, I don't know how well I can handle your bike. I'm not exactly very experienced here."

"Turn right."

"What now?"

"Turn right now! …And go faster!"

There was a screech of tires as Ginji made a wide turn.

"Please go easy on the turns, Hevn-san!"

"Sorry Gin-chan. But we have got to play this smart if we are going to outrun Ban-kun. So there will have to be some fast turns now. Come on, you can do this. Now, can you see Ban-kun behind you?"

Ginij looked in his side mirror. Sure enough the Ladybug appeared right over the hill.

Clamping his jaw down Ginji leaned forward and pushed the gas harder.

"Yes, but I still have a bit of a lead."

"LEFT!"

Trying not to close his eyes Ginji leaned into the sharp curve.

"Good you're doing better. Now this is a straight road for a bit so push as much speed as you can. I'm looking for a mountain path that only the bike will be able to take."

Ginji did not like the sound of that, but it had to be better than the Lasybug gaining on him.

"Found it! Ok there is a main intersection coming up, but there shouldn't be any traffic this far out of the city. Make a left there."

"Wait, are you sure it's not right?" Ginji squeaked.

"Now is not the time to rely on YOUR sense of direction. Turn left or we will lose our chance."

Hevn heard Ginji catch his breath before a loud splintering of wood and clanging of metal.

"GIN-CHAN!"

"I'm ok Hevn. The road was blocked with a caution fence and I knocked out a couple of signs. But I'm fine."

"Signs? Why was the road blocked?" Hevn asked scanning her computer screen. She quickly switched to another website to see an updated version of the roads.

"Did you see what the sign read?"

"No, there wasn't really any time."

Hevn found the road on another webpage. It led to a bridge that was out.

"Ginji turn right, up the mountains bike path."

Ginji made the turn grinding the bike into the now bumpy dusty road.

"He-vn-sa-an, is t-t-he-re a-ny- o-the-r w-a-a-y?" Ginji managed out through the bumps he was repeatedly hitting.

"No, the road you were on lead to a bridge that is out."

"WHAT?!" Ginji yelled, as he stopped in sudden horror.

The realization hit Hevn as soon as it had registered with Ginji. With the signs knocked out and the Ladybug at top speed Ban wouldn't know the bridge was out.

"Ban-chan."

Hevn heard Ginji's wheels screech once again as he turned down the small slope the bike had climbed and headed back to the road.

"Gin-chan what are you going to do?"

Ginji didn't respond, as he knew he had seconds to stay ahead of the Ladybug in time. He could see the Ladybug make the turn at top speed and then Ginji felt as if the world had turned to slow motion.

He took the bike to a screeching halt at the end of the road and waved his hands for Ban to stop. Only Ban wasn't stopping. In fact Ban had that all too familiar cocky look in his eyes and appeared to actually be speeding up.

"Too bad Malice, but I'm not falling for anymore of your tricks." Ban said with his foot on the gas pedal.

To be continued…

* * *

Note from author:

Thank you again to my wonderful Beta Iksugui and for the lovely readers and delightful reviewers.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Getbackers do not belong to me.

The Tear Ch. 4

Ginji's eyes widened at the fast approaching Ladybug. If he didn't do something Ban wouldn't have enough time to stop before realizing the bridge was out. There was no time to plan, but Ginji had never thought of himself as much of a planner anyway. His best work was down on instinct and his raw gut feeling of what was right. That made his decision simple; save Ban-chan at any cost, act fast.

Without a second more of hesitation, Ginji threw the backpack with the Tear still encased in the safe box, as far as he could over the edge of the bridge's drop off. He then turned back to the Ladybug while ripping off his right rubber glove.

Now he just had to land a handspring off of the Ladybug in order to cut the power to the engine. Not bad in theory for a guy who could do 1,000 headstand push ups as part of a regular work out, but pulling it off of a moving vehicle would be another thing entirely.

Ban watched in sudden shock as Malice closed the distance between him and the car with a few quick steps.

With a quick flip, Ginji landed his hand on the hood and gave the car a powerful jolt, that had seemed to be building up inside of him during the whole tedious mission. The handspring would have been successful had Ban not then stepped on the brake, a bit too late.

Ginji's hand twisted and his right shoulder hit the corner of the window with a sickening crack before he rolled over the top of the Ladybug. Landing hard on his side on the pavement, Ginji managed to lift his head towards the Ladybug. He watched as the car connected with Hevn's bike but gradually slowed to a stop before the edge of the bridge. He laid his head back down and breathed heavily. Ban-chan would be okay now, that's all that really mattered. He heard a crackle of static in his ear that he figured was Hevn-san, but he was too tired to respond just yet.

Ban let fly a long string of curses. "Shit, shit!" What was that idiot thinking jumping in front of a speeding car. Ban had never intended on really hitting the guy, he just figured the idiot would jump off the bike. Ban turned the key in the Ladybug. No power either. Just what was going on? He looked in his rearview mirror at the man in black lying unconscious on the road. This was getting way too complicated. "Shit!" The swearing started again.

Ban rested his forehead on the steering wheel He knew he had to go check on the Malice guy, call for someone to come get him, maybe even an ambulance; not the kind of attention you want as a requisition agent or even a recovery agent. He would also have to go look for the backpack in the black night with out any help from the Ladybug's headlights. What a mess. Ban punched the dashboard only to be rewarded with a small creaking sound followed by a loud series of crashes.

Ban quickly stepped out of the Ladybug to investigate. When he saw what was before him, or rather what was not before him, his head seemed to spin with the dreadful realization of all that had happened. Ahead of him was the bridge drop off. There was no longer any road to be seen for a good distance and the crash he just heard was the motorcycle toppling off of the edge to the ravine below.

Malice had been trying to stop him. If he had been trying to stop him, he must have somehow purposely cut the power to the Ladybug. If that was true, then…

Ban's breath caught as his thoughts concluded, 'Ginji…' He whirled around to where he had seen Malice in the road before, but he wasn't there. Ban felt something cold grip his ankle and a sharp pain before his world went black.

"Gomen…Ban-chan," Ginji said breathlessly as he tried his best to catch Ban in his fall. He was hurt and exhausted, and that was the last bit of juice he could muster.

"Ginji! You're still there?" Hevn's voice came though a thin and raspy through the radio in Ginjis helmet, but he could still tell how much worry it held.

"Unh, barely." Ginji managed. "The Ladybug is dead, and…. I think the Tear and your bike are in the ravine. I'm so..."

"It's okay, Gin-chan I can take care of that." Hevn cut him off, her voice sounded curt as she tried to mask the slight tremble it held "All I want to know is if you and Ban-kun are all right!"

Ginji looked at Ban who seemed to be sleeping peacefully despite the recent electrical shock. "I've been better. Ban-chan is okay, but I kind of knocked him out. I wasn't sure at that point what he would do next, and I just figured this might be easier… He's going to be pretty mad when he wakes up…"

"No, Gin-chan. I think you did the right thing, given the situation. Now just hold on a bit, I have a transporter team coming to pick you guys up soon." Heven paused and Ginji could almost see her biting her lower lip before she spoke again, "Are you going to be okay, till then?"

Ginji grimaced at the words 'transporter team', but didn't have the strength to inquire further. "Don't worry, Hevn-san I just need some rest." A lot of rest, a good jolt, and a ton of food were more like it. Maybe some medical attention too… Ginji could feel pain shooting through his side and shoulder, but had done his best to block it out till now.

Carefully he shifted to his other side and lay back down next to Ban, using Ban's arm as a pillow. Whatever happened now, it would be okay now that he had his Ban-chan again. With that last thought Ginji let himself pass out.

To be continued….

* * *

Well we have one more chapter of some serious lecturing and making up to do. I wanted to add it in this chapter, but was short of time. And, since I really did not intend to leave it at a nasty cliffhanger for as long as I already had, I figured I might as well at least continue this part. I will try to finish up the rest very soon though.

Sorry about the wait and thank you for your diligence I will do my best to update much sooner next time!

Another thanks to my Betas lksugi and Tenoko.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The Getbackers do not belong to me.

The Tear Ch. 5

Ban's head throbbed as he slowly became aware of his surroundings upon waking up. He was lying on something very soft and cushy that gave him the feeling he was sinking into it, and there was the distinct smell of a flowery expensive perfume. Somehow waking up in such surroundings was far more frightening to Ban then all the times he had woken in unfamiliar places that were cold, damp, and dank. In the later situation it probably meant he had been caught by the enemy and that was something he could figure out on his own. The pleasant surroundings he felt now meant something worse. It meant he had been rescued. With being rescued meant owing someone, and consequences. Not that being caught didn't have its own consequences, but he'd rather take his chances.

Ban shielded his eyes from the light as he tried to open his eyes. Even though he knew his thinking was a bit twisted, he was sure he was not going to like what he would find next.

Lifting his hand a little he met Hevn's face whose eyebrows were scrunched in a mix of concern and anger. Yep, that was exactly what Ban had not wanted to see. He placed his hand back over his eyes and groaned.

"Well good morning to you too Mr. Requisition agent." There was a bit of sourness on the emphasized "Requisition agent" and suddenly the previous hours activities all came rushing back to Ban's mind.

"Ginji!" Ban shot up to a sitting position with a start, but Hevn's hand quickly pushed him back down.

"Not yet, you don't get to see him till you and I have had a little talk."

Ban was shocked enough for a moment to obey Hevn with no protest. He was not used to getting scolded by strong women. He had some occurrences with his mother and the old hag, but that was a long time ago and not something he ever liked to think of much. Sure Himiko had laid into him numerous times, but it was always something he could get around with his usual sarcastic remarks. This tone that Hevn held was different, stronger, and probably not something he was going to get around easily this time.

"Fine." Ban scowled, regaining his usual composure and slowly sitting back up to show he was not going anywhere, "but at least tell me he's all right…right?"

Hevn bit her lower lip and closed her eyes and Ban's heart seemed to drop for a moment.

"Yes, I had a doctor check him out, and he's going to be okay. He's hurt yes, but you know how much he can take with out even complaining. He's tough and that shouldn't stop him from bouncing around again for long. But…." Hevn paused to catch a deep breath, "I think he's hurt on the inside."

"Like internal bleeding?"

"No I mean, his feelings."

"Oh please Hevn, you actually had me worried there." Ban scoffed.

"Ban-kun!"

"What?! What does he have to be all put out for? It's not like I had any way of knowing it was him on that mission. And he can't be mad at me for lying and taking the mission alone, he did the same damn thing!"

Ban could hear his own worry turn to frustration. For Ban, getting angry was always easier than facing a painful truth, but Hevn looked like she was not going to have any of it.

"You baka, do you really think Ginji would ever just volunteer to take a job on his own without your consent? Surely you know your own partner better than that. I talked him into the whole thing."

"You what?"

"The money was good and I had him convinced that you would be a little less of a grumpy ass if he got some cash for you guys."

"Then Ginji's involvement was your fault."

" I know and I feel horrible. But the difference between you and me is, I am admitting this is partially my fault. Now if you are going to talk to Ginji, you are going to have to admit this is your fault too!"

Ban glared at Hevn. Admitting fault, saying sorry, was not one of Ban's strong points. Through all the years when Ban had felt alone, admitting fault was considered a sign of weakness to him. In those times, showing weakness could be an invite to getting ones self killed. Even in the later years of his life when he had Ginji by his side, he still didn't take the blame or apologize very often. Then again, with the clingy eel he had never needed to. Anything that went wrong on a mission or a normal misunderstanding had always been brushed away with a bright smile. Ginji knew him, even if what he was feeling or thinking was not voiced, somehow he was sure Ginji still knew. This time was different though. Ban had really hurt his partner and that was hard enough to admit to himself let alone out loud.

Hevn tried to cool off a bit when she saw Ban's face fall as he ran his fingers through his spikes. For someone who worked so hard to keep a constant cool and in control composure about himself, Ban could still be read like an open book for those who got used to his habits. The habit of running his fingers though his hair when he was really troubled, showed Hevn that she was making progress and Ban was ready to take some advice. She let a small sad smile cross her lips and decided to try a new approach.

"Ok Ban-kun. I am sure you took the job for the same reasons Ginji did. To get some money to help you guys live a little better for a bit. But, why would you ever work for a requisition group, and why not just tell your trusting partner?"

Ban felt his pocket for his cigarettes as he spoke.

"I didn't want Ginji to know about the job."

"Why?" Hevn asked shaking her head softly.

Well for one, I didn't think he could do it. The Tear couldn't have any electrical field near it. It would have been dangerous to take him with me, and I didn't want him to feel left out or useless if he knew I was going. He was already feeling bad from my foul mood earlier and I didn't want to push him further. I really just hoped the baka would have a nice evening with one of his friends." Ban threw his crumpled empty pack of cigarettes on the floor in frustration.

Hevn looked at Ban with a little pity, "I know Ban-kun. I know you would never hurt Ginji on purpose and you meant well. Still that doesn't excuse the fact that you should have told him. He's your partner and having a partner means you talk to one another before acting. You could have talked to me too. Sometimes there are other options if you don't decide to try to fix everything yourself."

Ban laid back against the couch he had been sitting on. Hevn was getting a bit too preachy now for his liking.

"When I make a decision I usually have my reasons. And this one was a bit more complicated then just making sure every one was comfortable. Seriously, you know our line of work doesn't always allow for the best human resources decisions, eh Hevn?"

Hevn tapped her nails on the coffee table as she tried to ignore Ban's over the top sarcasm. "So it was also about the requisition service then?"

Taking a deep breath, Ban leaned over to sit with his elbow resting on his knees as he got closer to Hevn. "It's not something I'm proud of, and the past is not something that Ginji or I like to talk about."

Hevn said nothing but also leaned in, to encourage Ban to continue.

"It was a while back when I was still working with Himiko and Yamato. We had wanted to break off all ties with the group and kind of left the last job from them in a bad way. So when they called my cell phone at the Honkey Tonk I was genuinely surprised they had been able to find me again. But, I am not a fool. I also understood that they would use me for this job and seek their revenge against me in the end of it. Still, I knew just from the description they gave me of the Tear it was potentially dangerous. If I had not taken the job someone else would. Also they would have kept pestering me and looking for Himiko too. So I just figured I would take the job to get them off my and Himiko's back."

"Were you really going to just hand the Tear over to them?"

"What? Of course not. These are some pretty scary people we are talking about, not someone you'd hand a weapon over too."

"Well, that's good to know, but then what was your plan?"

"Plan? You know how I work, sometimes the plans just come up while on the job."

"I was worried you'd say that."

"I just figured when we met up, I'd slip them the Jagan make them think that they had the Tear by replacing it with some rock, and then make them believe they had killed Himiko and I after the job, as they probably would have anyways, and there, problem solved."

"You said this group has worked with you before, then they would know about the Jagan."

"Maybe."

"Then what if they had been prepared and all had been wearing sunglasses at the drop off location."

Ban scoffed and shook his head, "I would have dealt with it then."

Hevn rolled her eyes at the ever cocky Getbacker " This is why you have a partner. Don't you get that?"

Ban shook his head and stared at Hevn again, perhaps she was better at the negotiation job than he had ever given her credit for. "Yeah, Hevn, I get that."

"Good. I feel like we have made some progress, so here is a little reward."

Hevn tossed Ban a pack of cigarettes. Ban grabbed them out of the air. They were not his usual Marlboro brand, but he was glad to have them. His sudden relief was fleeting as he looked at the familiar package again.

"Wait a minute, this brand is…don't tell me you had Akabane over here!"

"Hey, calm down Ban-kun." Hevn said trying to smooth things over. "What's the last thing you remember on your mission?"

"I had just realized that Malice was actually Ginji after the car had died and then I passed out…"

"Right. Ginji felt very bad about it, but we both thought it was best to knock you out at that point."

"Now hold on!"

"GIVEN the situation, I'd say it was more than fair." Hevn cut Ban off. "But, Ginji was about to pass out too so I hired a transport service to finish the mission."

Ban groaned and rubbed his temples knowing the next dreaded sentence.

"Himiko, Akabane, and Magaruma were kind enough to finish the mission on very late notice. Akabane was so nice; he even left you a pack of cigarettes for when you awoke."

Ban felt a tinge of sickness now. That was not Akabane being nice, it was the good doctor being a smart ass just to make sure Ban knew just how much he had "helped". A string of curses left Ban's mouth.

"Hey, hey now. That team was a big help. Magaruma towed the Ladybug here and Himiko was not too happy about having to scale the ravine to retrieve the Tear, but she still did it."

Sighing Ban asked in defeat, "So Ginji got paid at least, right?"

"Yes. I had to pay Himiko and Magaruma, and pay for my bike YOU trashed. But, I took that all out of my sum and not Ginji's. I figured I owed him that much."

Ban relaxed a little before stopping himself to look at Hevn accusingly. Knowing she was caught Hevn quickly looked away.

"You said you had to pay Himiko and Magaruma, but what about Akabane?"

"Ah well, you know how odd he is. He said the enjoyment he got out of this job was more than enough. You know, nothing out of the usual, for him at least." Hevn said quickly with a flirty shrug.

"Oh… and what exactly was this enjoyment he got off this job?" Ban furthered not letting go of the scowl he was giving Hevn.

Sighing Hevn continued, "Well for one, Himiko recognized who you were working for and offered Akabane the job of meeting up with the team at the drop off location you were set to go to."

Ban rolled his eyes; Himiko could be pretty ruthless and thorough sometimes. But, that hadn't been his choice and he could not help but feel the scumbags he had been working for might have had it coming for a very long time now. Nothing he could do about it now, and he was sure that Ginji would know he would not have taken the same action as Himiko.

"Ugh, and I am not sure I even want to know but, what would be the other reason, I know taking out a few thugs couldn't have been that thrilling for Doctor Jackal."

"Well yes, so…secondly, I did mention to you, I had Ginji checked out by a doctor earlier, and…"

"Oh Hevn, please say you didn't let that creep touch Ginji!"

Hevn winced "Gomen, but its not like I had a choice! He was bleeding pretty bad, and Akabane was here, and was at some point a real doctor…at least I think…"

"Fine! But, you didn't leave him alone with Ginji did you?"

"Ah, of course not!"

"And you're not going to ever let Ginji know who…" Ban stopped at the creepy image of the good doctor hovering over a sleeping Ginji with scalpels in hand.

"No, I figured its best we leave that part out. Ginji has still been asleep for most of the night. He woke up once and asked about you before falling back asleep, so he doesn't really know much of anything right now."

Ban's chest tightened as he suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to see if his partner was all right for himself.

"Would you like to see him then?" Hevn offered knowingly.

Ban let himself give a real smile, "Does this mean you are done lecturing me?"

"You could just say thank you." Hevn huffed playfully.

"Where is he?"

"In my bedroom."

"How come he got the bed and I got the couch?"

"Ha!" Hevn laughed at the pertinacious remark, "Because you are the rotten one!"

She paused a bit to smile at Ban before adding, "Though I am sure if you asked nicely he'd share."

Ban casually turned to the bedroom door pretending not to notice as Hevn snickered behind him.

Ban paused at the door and closed his eyes for a moment to prepare himself for what he was about to see. Sure he had seen Ginji hurt plenty of times. After a hard mission, in the Jagan nightmares he gave others, even in his own nightmares, but this time it was his fault and somehow more real than ever. His mind flashed an image of Yamato slumped up against to a wall, covered in blood. Furiously Ban shook his head trying to will the image away. Ginji would never ask such a thing from him, Ginji had already shown he would give his life for Ban without a thought, and he had proved that again last night. Ginji would never end up like Yamato and Ban would make sure of it.

Hevn clasped her hands together as she watched Ban frozen at the door. She knew he was feeling worse than he would ever admit, but she also knew that although both of the Getbackers were feeling weak now, they would always be strong together.

"Hey, " Hevn spoke up startling Ban from his frozen daze, "go ahead on in, I don't think Ginji has enough energy right now to knock you out again."

Making a shooing motion with his left hand as he reached for the door with his right, Ban gave a quiet, "Meddling wench" before he entered the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

To be continued…

* * *

A/N

As always thanks for all the sweet reviews! Also thanks to those who have all added me to your alert list, its good to see the story is being followed and hopefully enjoyed. This chapter got a little longer than I thought it would, but I think it was needed and shows a lot about Hevn's real relationship with the boys. So once again I leave it to be continued and hopefully finally wrap it all up next chapter. Sorry I don't have the time to finish it all now, but I am working on it as soon as possible.

Thanks again to my wonderful beta lksugi. She makes everything easier!


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Warning: Fic is a bit more PG-13 for a bit of shonen-ai. This last chapter also contains foreshadowing of future events that take place in the manga.

Disclaimer: I do not own getbackers...still.

* * *

The Tear 6

Ban stepped into Hevn's bedroom. The room was mostly dark except for the bit of dim lighting coming from a small desk lamp that sat on the nightstand next to Ginji's resting form. His eyes were closed and the light was just enough to give Ban the chance to see most of Ginji's injuries. His shoulder was wrapped in bandages that were still lightly flushed with a bit of fresh blood that had seeped through. The bandages continued down to his ribcage and stopped just above his torso. Ban reflexively winced though he tried to remind himself what a fast healer Ginji was, that this would be mostly gone by tomorrow. Mostly…

At least from what Ban could tell that ridiculous suit Ginji was wearing not to long ago, when Ban had mistaken him as a rival recovery agent, had protected his body from the worst of the car's impact. Not as many scuffs and scrapes as they both usually got. Ban closed the door behind him with a soft click and Ginji's eyes opened wide in response. The chocolate brown eyes flashed over the room and then to Ban where they stopped.

"Ginji…"

Ginji said nothing to Ban in response but continued to stare at him.

That wasn't a good sign. Ban tried to still look casual as he glanced around Hevn's bedroom.

The room itself seemed to be suffocating in the overabundance of ruffles and lace. Ban couldn't help but feel the purple frilled bedspread, soft lighting, and white doilies on a near by nightstand made his partner seem grossly out of place. With the addition of the choking blend of potpourri and heavy perfume the experience almost seemed surreal.

"So you finally made it into a woman's bedroom, eh Gin?" Ban attempted his usual humor to lighten the mood.

It had obviously had the opposite effect as Ginji's stare turned into a scowl and he lay his head back to stare at the ceiling.

Ban growled a little to himself. Ginji was always the one who made his life easier, but he was not going to be of much help this time.

"Fine, so it's not funny, but really Ginji what do you want me to say here?"

Ban cursed mentally, all of Hevn's time spent to prep him, and he was already failing at this.

"You took a recovery job without me, and worked for a reposition service." Ginji stated flatly.

Ban noticed how Ginji had avoided saying his name and returned the flat tone. Two could play at this game.

"You also took a job without me."

Ginji looked stunned for a minute before he continued. Even for Ban this was not what he had expected.

"You broke our one big rule…"

"You also broke that rule." Ban retorted. He could see Ginji start to get flustered.

"You hit me with a car."

"And you knocked me out with electricity." That had done it.

"Ban-chan! I hardly think that an equal…"

Ginji stopped when he saw Ban trying to contain a chuckle at his now almost pouting tone and Ginji wasn't sure if he was insulted or just a little happy to see Ban okay again.

Ban couldn't help himself. Of course he knew the two acts were hardly equal but Ginji had said his name now, he had called him Ban-chan and Ban knew that everything would be okay from there.

Ban reached out one hand to gently tussle Ginjis wild locks of golden hair. He then used his other hand to lightly push Ginji back down on the bed careful not to put any pressure on his injured shoulder.

"Ginji," Ban said softly as he looked into the blonde's now lighter but still confused brown eyes, "I'm sorry."

Ban's muscles seemed to relax as he saw that familiar brilliant smile cross Ginji's soft features.

Closer now, he looked at Ginji's injured shoulder; at the ugly purplish black bruises some already fading to yellow that crept up almost to Ginji's neck. Feeling a sudden wave of unease Ban snapped his hand back from Ginjis head and looked away.

His tone sounded dark and serious then. "But, Ginji I'd never hurt you… if I could at all avoid…"

Frightened by Ban's sudden lack of contact and the pain caused by his words Ginji grasped Ban's hand again almost franticly.

"Ban-chan! Ban-chan, you know you'd never have to say that to me. I know you'd never hurt me."

"But, I did."

Ban's tone now was strangely quiet and sounded like nothing Ginji had ever heard from him before.

Ginji struggled for words and he laid Ban's hand over his heart and tightly held it there.

"Ban-chan, this wasn't exactly your fault."

"It doesn't matter Ginji, it doesn't change what happened."

Ginji's fear turned to determination now. He'd much rather have Ban mad at him for being stupid and reckless than self deprecating.

"And what did happen? I'm fine, well not fine, but I will be in a day or two at the most. And we pick up from there, learn from it, live from it, together."

Ban shook his head lightly. It was usually his place to say such things, to pick Ginji up, to be the fearless leader. But, Ban knew more of what he was, what the future held, and what a dangerous and potentially foolish choice it had been to even seek out Ginji in the limitless fortress. Midou Ban knew he was a cursed man. He had already lost loved ones by his own cursed hand and he could…Ban's thoughts were abruptly ended by something soft and wet on his lips. It took him a few more seconds to realize Ginji was kissing him and blushing lightly as he pulled away.

"And… you are the great invincible Midou Ban." Ginji added now in a soft but somewhat confident voice.

Ban continued to stare wide eyed at Ginji, not sure of what to say. Meanwhile Ginji waited patiently with a contented and accomplished smile on his face.

The kiss combined with Ginji's last statement did make one hell of an argument, and suddenly it was hard for Ban to focus on any of his afore melancholy thoughts.

"Well, you are right about that." Ban finally admitted adding his own crooked smile.

Ginji's smile tuned into a soft yawn and he gave Ban an apologetic look as he lay back down on the bed and patted the place next to him for Ban to do the same.

Ban rolled his eyes but lay down next to Ginji and very carefully wrapped his arms around him possessively.

"Still," he whispered in Ginji's ear, "I will be fine with just being your Ban-chan anytime."

Ginji's chest tightened as he fought back a tough sob of relief and happiness that things were back to normal, better than normal even.

Ginji turned his head to lightly nuzzle the back of Ban's hand.

"Ban-chan, let's just make sure we are not on opposite sides again."

Ban's breath caught for a moment. The words of his grandmother flodded his memory and he was once again reminded what the getbackers fates had in store, what they both were meant to be, what promises he should never make because he couldn't be sure if he would be able to keep them… but Ginji had just ensured him he was the Invincible Midou Ban. Ginji had faith in him, so he would have faith in Ginji. He'd know better next time than to not rely on Ginji for help for his faith in him.

"Ginji, I'll do everything in my power…" Ban had started to speak, but Ginji was already fast asleep.

Ban smiled, it was just as well. He wanted to enjoy as much of this time they still had together as he could. Together as partners, as friends… and maybe something a little more Ban thought, as the Getbackers.

* * *

The end...well, thats the end of this story any how.

Thanks for everyone who wrote lovely reviews and stuck with the story even though it took me far to long to write. You were all very encouraging! I hope I gave you all the happy ending you wanted and deserve.

And one more huge thanks to my beta lksugi for all of her hard work and also for inspiring me to write this last chapter with her amazing fan art. If you havn't seen her work yet be sure to look her up on livejournal's getbacker comm. Its breathtaking.


End file.
